Truth or Dare
by Kadyn
Summary: Stuck on a stake out with Peter, Olivia finds herself goaded into that age old game of stupidity with a completely predictable outcome! Peter/Olivia PWP/One Shot


Truth or Dare

Summary: Stuck on a stake out with Peter, Olivia finds herself goaded into that age old game of stupidity with a completely predictable outcome, partially because there is nothing like getting our two favorite Fringelets tangled up in a black FBI issue SUV to blow off some steam, and the idea seemed like a fun scenario; but Mostly because my brain won't let me sleep until the Plot Bunny is Gone!

Peter/Olivia RST/PWP/Smut Biscuit

Disclaimer: I own Peter Bishop MuHAHAHAHAHA! He's MINE! ALL MINE! That's Right! I'm using the insanity defense! :D

(Actual Disclaimer [please read really fast like those annoying car commercial disclaimers] Author does not actually own the rights to fringe, or any of its subsidiaries. Peter, Olivia, Walter, Walter-net, BOlivia, or any other character related to/mentioned in/or created for; the Tv show fringe, all similarities to these characters living or dead is merely coincidence and _Totally Intended. Heh_. )

"Truth or Dare?"

Olivia continued to stare out the snow and grit streaked windshield of the SUV into the darkness around the building they were supposed to be watching.

"Come on Liv," Peter's head banged rhythmically against the headrest of his seat. Flump, flump, flump. If he smacked his head any harder he might start rocking the SUV.

"I'm going crazy here, It's cold, its dark and nothing has happened in, What? Three hours… I mean it's not like you need your mouth to watch the building, you could at least talk to me." It was kind of amusing to see the usually stoic Peter whine, he must be really bored stiff.

"I fail to see how revealing embarrassing facts about my life constitutes as acceptable stake out activities." Why couldn't he have brought along a crossword or Sudoku for god sake?

"Wait, you mean there ARE embarrassing facts to be revealed? The tabloids are going to go wild!" He managed to sound enthralled and scandalized all at once.

"I remember how this game is played, and no I'm not interested in degrading myself for your enjoyment,"

"Hardly, you see I'm just so damn bored I think I'm going out of my mind over here." He shifted in his seat for about the fiftieth time. "I mean I was considering it, and Walter's rambling from last night, about the Komodo Dragon and the Empire state building is starting to sound plausible, You've got to make it stop or the next thing you know I'll be singing show tunes, and cooking up illicit substances in the bathtub."

"So, what your saying is, my not participating in this diversion is slowly driving you towards certain psychosis?" Olivia felt the corners of her mouth quirk into a smile despite her attempt to remain solemn.

"Precisely."

Olivia turned her head in time to see him bat his eyelashes at her.

Hoo Boy.

With a face like that he _hardly_ needed the charming wit and intellect; and he _Definitely_ didn't need to be batting his baby blues at anyone.

Olivia felt the stirrings of attraction in the pit of her stomach, not for the first time.

Hell if she was honest with herself there wasn't a day—a minute that went by that she _DIDN'T_ notice the lethally gorgeous specimen of a man that was her FBI consultant and for all intents and purposes partner.

The fact that she managed to string together not only complete but coherent sentences in his presence was still something Olivia considered a miracle, after all it would be difficult to solve anything with her mouth gaping open like a fish and her brain filled with images that belonged in a trashy paperback novel.

Olivia could think of a few pages from her favorites that she wouldn't mind trying out….several favorites in fact.

Gah.

This was the _last_ thing she needed to be thinking about, any second now Peter was going to pull her into this ridiculous game and if her brain was already this far in the gutter even the most mundane questions might make her blush and that would just be embarrassing!

"Okay, Fine Though I'm not good at this game, I never found it all that interesting."

Complete and utter Fib, the second Peter had suggested it about a million questions had popped into Olivia's brain; things as neutral but intriguing as his favorite food, or song to things as ludicrous and off limits as wither he'd ever screwed in the back of a Gov't issue SUV on a stakeout and if he preferred his women on top.

Hoo Boy. Deep Breath.

Better stick with the safe stuff, Olivia mentally slapped herself, or this could go from uncomfortable to flat out mortifying.

Thank God she wasn't drinking; Olivia grabbed the flimsy cardboard coffee cup from the console and took a big swig needing to fiddle with something to cover her nervousness. She could do this, just drink her coffee, answer the questions and stare at the building waiting for someone to show up…

Yeah right. She was already sweating bullets.

"Okay, Truth or Dare?" He was grinning; she could hear it in his voice without even seeing his face, she knew he was wearing that cat that ate the canary smirk.

Jerk.

Gorgeous.

Beautiful.

Handsome.

Pain in the Ass-Jerk.

"I guess Truth," If he asked her bra size or sexual preference she was going to shoot him.

"Okay, what is your favorite color?"

That was easy enough, "Blue," like his eyes.

"My turn, what's your favorite color?"

"Uh, Uh! You have to ask truth or dare first," He was really grinning now, Olivia reached over and pelted him in the arm with her gloved hand.

"You weren't kidding, you do suck at this game," he dodged to the side to escape her hand again laughing, "It's green, and Truth so ask me something else."

Huh, green she would have thought grey with all the grey jackets and clothes he owned, it was a nice color against his skin. It gave him a rosy complexion on cold days.

"Okay, Um, what is your favorite city in the whole world?"

"That's an interesting question, hmm" he paused for a while considering his answers and finally came up with "Florence"

"Italy really? I assume you've been?"

Peter nodded his head; he'd been a lot of places in his former professions.

Olivia had a list of them in a file stuck somewhere deep in a drawer at home…not that she kept a file on Peter at home...it just ended up there…and she had meant to take it back to the office; really she had; but the black and white photo that had come with it, of Peter standing on a street corner in some un-named city, hands shoved deep into his coat pockets was too captivating to give up.

The wind where ever the picture had been taken was brutal, and he looked cold, and pensive, an unsettled; brooding expression on his face.

He looked haunted and troubled and Olivia hadn't been able to bring herself to put it down when she'd first seen it. It had been her first impression of Peter. It had been the first time she'd wanted to save him.

She wondered now if perhaps the photo was from Italy, but it could have been from anywhere, Prague, Iraq, Berlin the possibilities were endless, as they so often were with Peter involved. "What makes it your favorite? The food, the sights?" She genuinely wanted to know having never been herself.

"That's several questions there missy," but he answered her anyway. "I think it's more the feel, it's the atmosphere of the whole place, the art and the architecture, the music and food it's not one thing specifically I can put my finger on."

Olivia was fascinated by this new revelation, every time she let herself open up to Peter she learned new things about him that she never would have thought possible.

He was an ever changing puzzle, and Olivia had found lately that she greatly enjoyed the discovery of each new piece.

"My Turn" Peter finally broke the silence after giving her a minute to absorb his answer, "Truth or Dare?"

Back and forth they went, always picking truth.

Olivia wouldn't dream of picking dare, and her stomach was in knots just thinking about what she could dare Peter to do that wasn't so childish he would tease for such a cop out, and not so suggestive that she gave away something of herself that she wasn't sure she was ready to reveal just yet.

Hell as brave as Olivia could be in the face of danger on the job, when it came to Peter and her personal life she was an absolute Chicken Shit.

What if he didn't feel the same?

Dear god, what if he did?

The thought alone was paralyzing. And Olivia was running out of safe things to ask him. Was it getting warm in here or was it just her? Shrugging out of her coat and shucking her gloves into the center console made things a bit better.

"Liv?"

She turned her head to look at him, his eyes reflecting the lamp light of the only working street light behind her, it was difficult to read his eyes in the low light, but not the quirk of his mouth, that was easy; and all amusement; at her of course; _again._

Rubbing the bridge of her nose and reaching for her coffee cup again she jumped in her seat when Peter's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"It's Empty, you can stop picking it up."

_Damn_ he noticed.

Olivia felt the blush rise in her cheeks. Caught fidgeting by Peter, she wasn't supposed to fidget; she was supposed to be calm and cool and collected. _Yeah Right_.

"What was the question?"

Now he was really grinning. "I said Truth or Dare."

Oh right, she hadn't even picked yet, oops.

She was too busy fraternizing with _Imaginary Peter_ in her head, and mentally scolding herself for thinking about _Real Peter_ in distinctly un-partner-like ways.

"Why does this make you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous" She tried to scoff at such a ridiculous notion, but glancing at Peter proved that he was not fooled; not in the slightest.

Far from it in fact, the pensive look was back, his fingers still encircling her wrist. He could probably feel her pulse pounding like crazy just under her skin. He was still grinning at her, but he also looked somehow deadly serious despite the lopsided smirk.

"Do I make you _Nervous_ Olivia?"

"No."

_Lair, Lair Pants on Fire_.

"If I don't make you nervous why don't you pick Dare, Olivia?"

Hoo Boy. Her pulse was definitely racing now.

"Truth" No way was she picking Dare. Uh Uh, no way. Dare would, judging by the look he was giving her, lead to certain doom.

Peter chuckled and started stroking the skin of her wrist with his thumb.

"Pick, Dare Olivia, Come on. What could be so bad about a little Dare?"

Oh nothing, Just the end of all sense of composure as FBI-Olivia. Throwing their relationship into Olivia-Olivia terms was as paralyzing as a massive scale earthquake, the polar icecaps melting, and the world going up in flames; it would be searing hot, earth-shatteringly cataclysmic and oh so dangerous for her heart.

She might not survive.

The circular whirls of his thumb against her pulse point was mesmerizing and intoxicating; it felt hotter and more erotic than such a simple touch had any right to feel.

It wasn't just a little Dare she was obsessing over, it was the fact that once that door was open Olivia was fairly certain she'd never be able to close it again; Olivia was quite positive she wouldn't want too, be damn the consequences.

Giving up Peter would be like trying to get off heroin cold turkey, while forcing yourself to sit next to it every day…_Read; recipe for disaster_.

Olivia was strong but she wasn't a saint.

Peter Bishop was just her brand of drug, and Olivia had never been a quitter...

Olivia's brain was melting, forget the stakeout, screw the building, and this stupid, stupid game.

This was _such_ a bad idea.

Olivia felt face heat and was glad it was dark inside the SUV. "Truth"

Peter's grin got wider if that was even possible.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

Olivia couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

_Jesus_ did he really just say that? Leave it to a genius to make a Truth question into a Dare. Olivia felt her head shaking a quick no.

"Say it Olivia,"

"No,"

God she didn't think it was possible to blush this hard and not melt on the spot.

"No? What?"

Damn it Peter. She wanted to glare at him, she tried to; really she did…but that look.

Peter had obviously lost all interest in the stakeout or in anything other than her and it was terrifying and incredibly intoxicating all at once to be the focus of those molten eyes, and that laser-like intensity.

"No, What Olivia?"

Olivia huffed and turned fully to face him.

"No. I do not want you to kiss me," but then she did it, she betrayed herself and bit her lip; and her eyes of their own accord slide from his dark gaze to his soft lips.

"Liar," Jerking her wrist and wrapping his free hand around the base of her neck Peter had her completely off balance and half in his lap before she had time to process with her half functioning brain more than the sensation of his lips moving against hers and his fingers pressing her closer to him.

Then he was everywhere, his fingers in her hair his other hand bringing hers to rest in his lap, pressing her palm into his waiting erection.

Olivia gasped and Peter wasted no time slipping inside her mouth tilting her head back to let his tongue dance into her mouth.

How could she not kiss him back?

How could she not moan into his mouth and fist her hand in his t-shirt?

Now that she was touching him, kissing him Olivia could admit to herself just how badly she'd always wanted to do this.

Peter's hands left her wrist and neck to grip her hips with more grace then she would have thought possible in such a confined space he had her straddling his lap and he was undoing the buttons of her shirt.

The back of his knuckles skimming lightly across each inch of skin he revealed.

"Truth or Dare, 'Livia?"

He was wicked against her mouth, against her skin, his hands exploring places she'd only dreamed of.

God she wanted him, wanted this.

Pulling back from his kiss she grinned at him and rotated her pelvis forward against his denim clad hardness enjoying his tortured look and the way his fingers dug into her hips as he ground against her in return.

"Truth,"

Peter grinned and pulled her mouth down to his again, kissing her senseless.

Having made short work of the buttons of her shirt Peter cupped her breasts through the lace of her no-nonsense and simultaneously sexy bra.

Feeling her sharp intake of breath, and the goosebumps that rose along her neck and arms as he dipped his thumb between the lace and her skin to circle the rosy peak he found there. Unable to resist any longer Peter pulled back from her kiss and dipped his head to taste the skin of her neck, and chest, nibbling her through the now coarse feeling material of her bra, making her hips grind into him unconsciously asking for more; making her head fall back in a moan.

Sliding his hands up the smooth expanse of her back holding her writhing form still for his exploration Peter asked against her skin.

"Do you want me to stop?"

God No.

Olivia was running her own hands up and down his arms and chest in her own exploration. Shaking her head no and reaching for his belt buckle she pulled the leather free and popped the top button with her highly trained expertly skilled and dexterous fingers; Privately impressed in her own ability to function through the warm fuzzy haze that had settled in half her brain making it difficult to concentrate on more than Peter's mouth against her skin, and his teeth, and hands. Olivia was having difficulty remembering how to do anything other than breathe.

Peter had gone very still under her hands, watching her two fingers dip just below the waistband of his jeans to rub against the prize she found there.

Now it was Peters turn to groan and buck against her hand, his breath coming quicker in soft bursts across her skin, and through her hair.

"Is that a no?"

Olivia grinned at him through her hair, and sliding his zipper down and working her hand around his erection, experimentally letting her palm slide up and down his heated length. Olivia tilted her head like she often did on a case, when she was pondering some theory or revelation, regarding Peter through heavy lidded eyes.

"That had better be a Dare you're formulating in there," Her hand slide to his base and up again, thumb circling his tip bringing a groan and a tilt of his hips.

Jesus he was going to die right here, with Olivia Dunham in his lap with her hand wrapped around his cock.

Just the thought was enough to send him over the edge in most of his night-time fantasies; the fact that it was actually happening was blowing his mind.

"Truth or Dare?" She made it sound like the sexiest question he'd ever heard uttered in his entire life; her current extra-curricular activities certainly adding to the effect. Who knew Olivia Dunham had such skilled Fingers?

"Dare." She hummed at his answer seeming amused, and brought her lips to his neck; Hands slipping inside his boxers to encircle his flesh without the thin cotton barrier the heat from her hand seared his flesh, and the softness of her fingers sliding over his skin like silk a revelation to what was to come.

"It can't be a Dare if it's something you would consider doing on your own," She gave him a firm squeeze, pumping her hand against his shaft for emphasis.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Peter grabbed her hips yanking at the buttons on her waistband, sliding his hands inside and against the heat he found there, he grinned at her, slipping his fingers inside her wet heat and curling his fingers against her in a come-hither motion watching her head fall back and her mouth open in surprise.

Peter grinned triumphant against her skin and brought his teeth to nip the delicate skin of her neck and shoulder, flicking his fingers against her core, rubbing his thumb against the perfect spot at the junction of her legs and he had her groaning his name, her fingers grasping his rock hard member as her body lost itself to the cadence he played against her delicate folds.

Tilting her head forward to meet his gaze again Olivia's eyes were lost and wild, her hair lose and softly twisted from his fingers musings.

She looked full of wanton abandon. Every inch of her skin glowing with the rosy flush of sex and heat and want, her hair curled and loose around her shoulders, her lips swollen and parted slightly her tongue darting out to wet her kiss abused lips.

She looked like a goddess, from some ancient and barbaric religion, an Amazon conqueror built from every fantasy man had ever had to tempt mere mortals into sin.

Olivia Dunham was his religion, his idol, his Goddess; his reason for breathing, for being, Olivia Dunham was everything. Peter wanted to spend this night, and every night learning to worship her the way he was commanded to with every fiber of his being; heart and soul.

Utterly and absolutely, without hesitation or stipulation he would devote every waking moment of every night to worshiping the Temple of Olivia.

A mere mortal could ask for no more.

When her head tilted forward against his shoulder and her body shuddered beneath his fingers; her breath gasping his name, it only furthered his conviction.

Feeling her slick wet heat against his fingers as she came, his name on her tongue, her body held tight in his arms Peter knew it wasn't enough; it would never be enough.

He could never get enough Olivia to satisfy the want…the need to touch to taste…to feel, to share each touch and each embrace with her.

Taking advantage of her still boneless form Peter pulled the lever on his seat pushing the chair backwards and reclining it enough that he could help her turn, with her seated in his lap he pushed her pants down to free her legs and brought her back to straddle his hips once more, knees bent beside his thighs hands braced against the dash. Peter was glad they were both slender and in great shape or this would never work, as it was he knew they'd probably be stiff as hell tomorrow from their teenage-esk escapade.

Hands around her hips again Peter lowered Olivia's onto lap till just the tip of his erection met her soft wet folds, teasing himself, and her he held her there, pressing into her entrance but not enough to penetrate.

Olivia's muscles shook and her fingers dug into the dash, making rasping noises against the plastic-epoxy material.

"Truth or Dare Sweetheart?" He felt her shake with laughter for a moment her hair falling over her shoulder as she twisted in his lap to meet his eyes.

"Seriously?"

"That's how you play the game, I don't make up the rules, honest."

"Dare," Peter grinned back at her. "I dare you not to scream my name."

Olivia's eyebrow rose. "Cocky aren't you?"

Peter thrust up just enough to watch her expression change, "Quite,"

"Alright, I've got one for you,"

Peter nodded inviting her to continue, always the gentleman.

"Truth or Dare?" Peter grinned .

"Dare." He rolled his hips again intending to tease her and was thwarted when she to the opportunity to press back against him driving him into her waiting velvet heat.

It was Olivia's turn to grin as Peter jerked beneath her sitting up to bring his chest against her back; his hands griping her tighter, fingers digging into her hip; there was a good chance she's be sporting some interesting bruises tomorrow…not that she minded.

Olivia batted her eyelashes at him coyly when he'd regained control enough to open his eyes, and rocking her pelvis back against his and pushing him further into her heat she flexed her muscles around his shaft squeezing him tighter as he buried himself all the way to the base.

"I Dare you to remember your own name when I'm through with you."

"Not sure I could tell you it now," and then he was raising her hips and thrusting back into her, setting a steady measured pace, that allowed him time to adjust to her body…changing his angle ever so slightly, pitching her pelvis with his hands to find just the right spots. When He'd found the one that made her head tilt back and her breath catch he quickened his pace. Leaning her forward a bit more so he could hit the perfect spot he traced his fingers through her folds where they were joined, finding the treasure he was seeking Peter expertly pressed his fingers in a soft circular motion, in time with his thrusting, watching her tremble and her fingers grip the dash.

Feeling her muscles twitch and grip his cock, she was close, pumping his hips harder, faster, against her core he knew the moment she went over the edge, not because the rhythm of her hips faltered and the walls of her feminine channel locked around him, pulsing and twitching as she rocked against him, but because she gasped his name and begged him for more.

Peter was hardly the kind of man to deny the woman of his dreams what she wanted.

Before her orgasm had even finished Peter was building her up again; instructing her to ride him. Using the dash for support Olivia rocked her hips back against him, once again matching the rhythm he set as Peter brought his hands to her breasts, gently twisting and rolling her nipples between his fingers making her moan, and her nipples taut and sensitive, each flick of his fingers sending sparks of heat shooting to her already molten core.

Sliding his hands down to her hips again, he circled her clit once more with his fingers, now with a blueprint already mapped out in his mind, he knew exactly what to do, to bring her back to the peak.

Olivia's head tossed back, throat exposed in the pale street light, as she pressed back against Peter's flesh, tilting her hips to change the angle on her own she found just how to pleasure her own G spot perfectly with each backwards thrust and tilt of her hips, when Peter's fingers pressed to her center again she knew it wouldn't be long.

Desperate to take him over the edge with her, to feel him come inside her Olivia changed the rhythm again, quickening the pace but also thrusting harder, burying him completely to the hilt before rising again, feeling his fingers dig into her hips and his breath catch she knew she was getting to him, and it was much easier to concentrate on keeping up her pace without his fingers working their magic. Just feeling him flex and groan beneath her, feeling his fingers dig into her hips and his body thrust up into her with harsh jabbing thrusts was enough to build her orgasm.

When she felt him tense beneath her and his hot seed fill her channel it was so erotic, so empowering to know that she did this to him, that she driven him over the edge, that Olivia felt herself come too. Milking him with her own release; making his orgasm even more intense as her silken folds trembled and squeezed every last ounce from him there was.

Olivia had never felt so hot, so erotic, and sinful after sex…maybe it was the fact that she'd just fucked the brains out of her Partner on an FBI stakeout…maybe it was that she was just incredibly overdue…Most likely it had something to do with the gorgeous man wrapping his arms around her to turn her head, and kiss her breathless all over again.

Three orgasms certainly didn't hurt either.

"Liv, Babe. I need you to pick up that phone and call for a replacement so I can take you home and properly caress every inch of your gorgeous skin, taste your orgasm on my tongue and feel you come on my cock all over again; because I can't wait another day to make love to you again."

Olivia's breath left her in a rush. _OhMyGod. _She may have orgasmed again at just the thought.

"Is that a Dare?"

Peter grinned at her, "No Sweetheart, that's the God's honest Truth."

_Finis_

Hope you like it, now maybe I can get some sleep! LOL

As always, loved it? Hated it? Couldn't get enough of it and want more, more, more?

Let me know, all you have to do is hit review!


End file.
